


Another Chance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [215]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the protocol when you're dying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 August 2016  
> Word Count: 244  
> Prompt: imagine  
> Summary: What is the protocol when you're dying?  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place near the end of episode 01x09 "The Devil You Know." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Canon character death.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Veronica and the hellhounds. I had this idea of the hellhounds visiting her after Simone left and before the vines and roots got her. As you'll see, that didn't happen. Instead I got this stream of consciousness piece of Veronica's final thoughts. And I'm okay with that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

What is the protocol when you're dying? Is there something that says how you're supposed to be feeling or is it more of an individual kind of thing? Because right now, I kind of don't want to be doing this.

Let me rephrase that. I _definitely_ don't want to be doing this right now. Or ever.

Someone once said that your final moments before you die are supposed to offer you this clarity of what was supposed to happen, of the wisdom you should have gained. That isn't happening for me. All I know is that I'm sitting here in the dark, propped up against a tree and bleeding out from a gut shot. There is no damned clarity of purpose or wisdom for me.

All I want right now is... I want to curl up in my mom's arms and have her tell me that everything's going to be okay. I want to feel her heartbeat against my ear, calm and soothing, as she rocks us gently back and forth. I want to hear the stories she used to tell me when I was a little girl and woke up from a nightmare.

I want to wake up and find that this was all just a nightmare. I want to be back in my mom's office before I was sent out to kill the nun. I want to not be dying and utterly alone. I want to be comforted.

I want another chance.


End file.
